Message From The Darkness
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [Chapter 6 is Update! :)] Sosok itu datang di antara kegelapan. Menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Sebuah pesan dari kegelapan yang selalu Sehun dapatkan. Pesan yang sangat menggairahkan dan memabukan. Yang Sehun tahu, pesan itu dapat membuat celana daerah selangkangannya basah. /KaiHun/YAOI/NC/TYPO/REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**Message From The Drakness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

Lilin-lilin berwarna biru melingkar rapi dengan jumlah yang spesifik, sepuluh lilin. Sehun berada di celah kosong antara lilin itu. ia terkurung di sana, terkurung di antara kegelapan dan temaramnya cahaya lilin.

 **Duk… Duk… Duk…**

Suara langkah sepatu dari kegelapan masuk ke indra pendengaran Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan suara itu mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia rasakan selain rasa takut yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sehun ingin lari dari tempatnya, namun sepasang tangan dari arah sama menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan itu mengelus lengannya lembut. Lagi, Sehun hanya memasrahkan diri. Sentuhan itu begitu memabukan bagi tubuhnya. Ia tak akan sanggup melawannya.

Tangan itu bergerak semakin liar di daerah sensitif Sehun. Sehun menyanggakan kepalanya di bahu sosok misterius itu. matanya terpejam erat, menikmati sentuhan dari sosok misterius itu.

"Ahh… Nghh…"

Sosok itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Bibirnya menelusuri bahu telanjang Sehun. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia dalam kondisi tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Ia juga tidak heran atas keadaannya yang bugil, lantaran setiap hampir ia bersama dengan sosok misterius itu, ia acap kali berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Kau menyukainya, Sehun." Bisiknya serupa seperti sebuah godaan. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut rata Sehun dan sebelah tangan lainnya mengelus paha mulus Sehun.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, memalangi desahan yang hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya. Sehun tidak mau sosok itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Sosok itu tahu Sehun tengah menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga. Sosok itu tidak menyerah, ia berusaha membuat Sehun jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan mendesah untuknya.

Sosok itu menghentikan aktifitas kedua tangannya. Ia menyengkram kedua lengan Sehun, sosok misterius itu menekuk lututnya hingga wajahnya tepat di depan tulang ekor Sehun. Ia menjilatnya dari tulang ekor Sehun, berjalan melewati tulang punggung Sehun, sampai ke tengkuk Sehun. Setelah itu, sosok dalam kegelapan itu menyesap ceruk leher Sehun hingga desahan itu pun terlontar dari bibir mungil Sehun.

"Ahh… Ughh… Berhenti!... ahh…"

Sosok itu sama sekali tidak memerdulikan suara sentakan Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara itu mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Sehun. Kau milikku! Hanya milikku!" Seru suara husky mengklaim diri Sehun.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik resleting celana yang ia kenakan, menghadapkannya di lubang anal Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya, tatkala benda itu sudah berada di depan mulut lubang analnya. Dan…

 **BYUR~!**

Sehun tersentak kaget, lalu terduduk dari posisi tidurnya saat air sebanyak satu ember itu membasahi seluruh tubuh dan ranjangnya. Sehun mengusap matanya yang masih mengabur, setelah itu menorehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di sana, seorang pria cantik tengah berdiri seraya memegangi sebuah ember kosong di tangannya.

"Mengapa pagi sekali bangunnya, Choi Sehun?" Itu adalah ibunya, Choi Kyuhyun. Suara ibunya itu terdengar menyindirnya. Sehun melirik jam digital yang berdiri di atas nakasnya.

 **10.13**

Angka itu lah yang muncul di layar jam digitalnya. Pantas saja ibunya ini menyimburnya dengan air.

"Bagaimana kau mau bekerja dengan sifat-mu ini, Pengangguran? adapun, tidak akan ada yang mau menerimamu sebagai karyawan mereka. Dan, apa setiap hari kau mimpi basah seperti itu?"

Sontak, Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget ke arah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tahu?

 **Message From The Drakness ©Just For KaiHun**

 **11.00 AM | At The Kitchen | Choi's Mansion | Busan, South Korea**

"Mom, Daddy mana?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyuci piring di dapur yang bersekat dengan ruang makan.

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi pagi, Daddy-mu telah berangkat ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari ke depan," Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Sehun lupa, hari ini ayahnya berangkat ke Jepang, karena cabang perusahaan mereka di sana sedikit bermasalah.

Sehun teringat pada mimpinya tadi, atau lebih tepatnya mimpi basahnya mungkin? Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia selalu bermimpi dengan sosok dari kegelapan itu dan ketika terbangun, ia akan menemukan celana bagian selangkangannya basah oleh cairan spermanya. Ugh! Apalagi Kyuhyun melihatnya! Menyebalkan!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang mimpi basahnya tadi. Namun, tetap saja moment itu tidak bisa terbuang dari pikirannya. Setiap sentuhan dari sosok itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatan Sehun. Kenikmatan itu, astagah, Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Sehun!" Sentak Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depannya. Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget lantaran menemukan ibunya sudah berada di seberangnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Mom!" Tukas Sehun sembari mengelus dadanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Anaknya itu berlebihan sekali. Pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya, setelah ini kau bersiap-siap mencari pekerjaan. Mommy tidak mau kau menjadi pengangguran seumur hidup," Ucap Kyuhyun bijak. Sehun melanjutkan acara makannya dengan malas-malasan. Setiap hari, hanya masalah tentang ke-pengangguran-nya yang di bahas oleh ibunya ini.

"Aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan Daddy, Mom!" Kata Sehun sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak!" Seketika senyuman manis itu menghilang, "Mommy dan Daddy ingin kau mandiri. Kalau perlu kau merantau saja ke Seoul!" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Choi Sehun!" Pekik Kyuhyun yang mulai hilang kesabaran atas sikap anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Besok aku akan ke Seoul. Puas?" Sehun meninggalkan ibunya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut bersamaan dengan makanannya yang sudah habis. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya anaknya ini mau berubah juga.

Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu, inilah awal kisah cinta yang rumit dari anaknya itu. Sehun pun tidak tahu, jika pilihannya atau bisa di bilang pilihan ibunya ini akan berubah menjadi awal kesengsaraannya dalam cinta dan hidup juga, mungkin?

 **TBC**

 **Message From The Drakness ©Just For KaiHun**

 **Just For Kaihun's Note :**

 **Hai! Hai! Kay buat FF series KaiHun nih! #TeriakPakeTOA**

 **Adakah yang berminat pada FF rate M ini? hehehe sedikit terinspirasi dari beberapa novel bergenre 'romance-dark'.**

 **Gak tahu juga ini idenya bagus atau gak. Ini murni dari pikiranku sendiri loh. Mungkin disini juga ada sedikit BDSM 0.0**

 **Reviewnyaa plisss? Review menentukan kelanjutan dari FFnya yah! Hehehe!**

 **Maaf... tadi ada kesalahan yah... maaf banget dan ini udah di perbaiki**

 **Maaf kalau gaya bahasanya makin amburadul ya… Tapi, tetap dukung KaiHun dan penuhin FFN dengan FF KaiHun…**

 **KaiHun JJANG!**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **6.30 AM | At The Sehun's Room | Choi's Mansion | Busan, South Korea**

"Hei, Pemalas! Cepat bangun! Satu jam lagi kereta-mu akan segera berangkat, tapi kau masih bergerumul dengan selimut-mu itu! Yak!"

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di sisi ranjang anaknya sembari mengoceh tak jelas.

"Enghh… Shhh… Ahh…"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun semakin membulat saat mendengar 'sahutan' dari Sehun. Bahkan, kedua belah bibirnya telah terpisah cukup jauh.

 **PUK!**

Kyuhyun menampar bokong Sehun cukup kuat hingga Sehun pun harus menghentikan 'mimpi indah'-nya. Ia mendesah kesal dan berusaha menampik tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak kembali menampar bokong berisinya itu.

"Anak pemalas, kereta-mu akan meninggalkanmu, jika kau memilih kembali tidur dan mendesah seperti wanita jalang. Hei! Kau mendengar Mommy-mu ini, tidak?!" Oceh Kyuhyun disertai mulut pedasnya yang tak pernah tinggal. Sehun menyahutnya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Ia tidak pernah mengambil pusing dengan kata-kata pedas sang ibu.

Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Sehun. Dan, dia menemukan segelas air putih di meja Sehun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, lalu menyiramkannya tepat di wajah Sehun.

Tentu saja, Sehun langsung tersentak dari tidur 'indah'-nya.

"Mom! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku?!" Tanya Sehun diiringi nada kesalnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Anaknya ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Kau tidak melihat jam?" Sehun yang tadinya masih mengatup matanya, seketika membelalak. Sehun menoreh ke arah jam digitalnya.

"Mommy! Setengah jam lagi!" Pekik Sehun histeris. Sehun melompat dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehun.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **7.15 AM | Busan's Train Stasion | Busan, South Korea**

"Pastikan kau meminum seluruh vitamin yang sudah Mommy masukan ke dalam kopermu, jangan bermain game terlalu larut, pakai sweater atau mantel-mu saat udara dingin, jangan takut lagi pada kegelapan, jangan terlalu memperlihatkan kebodohanmu itu, dan jangan sampai kau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jika, kau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan, kau takkan kuanggap lagi sebagai anak Choi Kyuhyun dan suami tampannya, Choi Siwon."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengar ibunya kembali mengoceh bak kereta api yang sedang melaju di relnya, membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, Mom. Lima belas menit lagi kereta-ku akan jalan. Aku harus bersiap-siap!" Ucap Sehun malas. Tangan kanannya kembali mengambil gagang koper yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau harus bisa mandiri! Mommy harap, uang yang Mommy berikan tadi tidak cepat habis. Ingat?! Kau tidak boleh boros!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat, mengacuhkan ocehan Kyuhyun.

Sehun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya sebatas dada, melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Mom, aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta lagi. oh, itu pengalaman yang buruk!" Pamit Sehun dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menarik gagang kopernya dan mulai melangkah. Belum lima langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara merdu nan lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hey, you don't want to hug your Mommy before you go, BabyHunnie?" Sehun membalikan badannya, melepaskan tangannya pada gagang koper, berlarian kecil menuju sang ibu, dan memberikan sebuah pelukan yang ibunya inginkan dan tentu saja yang ia inginkan.

"I Love you, BabyHunnie!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi mulus Sehun. Sehun tersenyum di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Love you too, Mom. And always!" Ujar Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Walaupun ibunya ini cerewet dan sedikit menyebalkan, ia tetap mencintai dan menyayangi ibunya ini.

 **TUTTT!**

Peluit kereta telah diperdengarkan, dan kini saatnya pelukan itu harus terlepas. Sehun mengusap air mata dari pipi sang ibu dengan kedua ibu jarinya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Mommy tidak perlu khawatir. Hunnie bisa mandiri dan menjaga diri Hunnie dengan baik. Mommy jaga diri dan jangan telat makan, ya? Hunnie sangat menyayangi Mommy!"

Sehun kembali memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Anaknya ini sangat menggemaskan ketika saat-saat seperti ini. haha.

"Mommy juga, Hunnie. Sudah! Sana, masuk ke dalam kereta!" Kyuhyun mendorong Sehun yang sudah memegang kembali gagang kopernya. Sehun terkekeh dan sedikit berlari ke pintu kereta yang hampir tertutup.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun saat pintu sudah tertutup dan kereta mulai bergerak dari stasiun. Kyuhyun juga membalasnya, tak lupa senyuman manis yang jarang ia tampakan itu.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sehun melihat karcis-nya sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat nomor kursinya. Dan, akhirnya ia menemukan kursinya. Kursinya terletak yang paling belakang. Ia tersenyum senang dan menghampiri kursinya, lalu menempati dirinya di sana. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia mencebikkan bibirnya. Lantaran, ia hanya sendiri di kursi yang saling berhadapan dan bisa menampung empat orang, termasuk dirinya tentu saja.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari ranselnya, bisa di bilang itu adalah sebuah novel 'berdarah'. Ia sangat menyukai adegan-adegan berdarah dan ia sangat senang ketika ada seseorang yang tersiksa dalam cerita tersebut.

Saking seriusnya membaca novel yang ia pegang itu, Sehun tidak menyadari ada seorang Prami datang padanya dengan nampan yang penuh dengan minuman soda.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa kau ingin minuman soda?" Tanya Prami itu dengan penuh tata krama dan juga ramah.

"Tidak! Terima kasih." Sahut Sehun ketus dan tetap fokus pada rentetan huruf-huruf kecil itu. Prami itu sedikit mendengus kesal lalu pergi dari sana. padahal lelaki ini cukup tampan dan tadi prami itu berencana untuk mendekatinya. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan bisa. Haha.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar tak asing di telinga Sehun.

 **Duk… Duk… Duk…**

Sehun merasa dunia tiba-tiba berhenti berputar. Rasa takut yang sama kembali membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, bahkan Sehun tidak bisa mengambil napas untuk sesaat.

Langkah sepatu itu terdengar sama dengan langkah sepatu di dalam mimpi 'indah'-nya. Wajahnya memucat, butiran peluh perlahan turun dari pelipisnya. Bayang-bayang sosok dari kegelapan dalam mimpinya itu berputar di pikiran-nya. Tubuh Sehun menegang, termasuk bagian bawah perutnya.

Sehun mengambil tas ransel yang terletak di sisinya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, lalu memangkunya guna menutupi sesuatu yang bangun di bawah sana.

Langkah sepatu itu kian mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah akibat menahan hasrat dan rasa takut yang begitu mencekiknya.

Sosok itu menempatkan dirinya tepat di seberang Sehun. Sungguh, Sehun merasa dunianya kali ini benar-benar berhenti berputar. Sosok itu mengambil surat kabar yang terletak di atas meja yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

"Apa kau sakit, Tuan?" Suara itu terdengar sangat tak asing bagi Sehun. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha membalas orang yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

Sehun terkesiap beberapa detik saat matanya langsung menatap sepasang iris mata sekelam malam milik pria itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa sangat jelas memperhatikan rupa sosok. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengembalikan seluruh pikiran normalnya. Sehun tersenyum ragu pada sosok tampan di seberangnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hanya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu saja, Sehun perlu mengambil pasokan oksigen. Entah mengapa, suara itu malah membuatnya ingin mendesah. Oh, mungkin dia memang sudah gila.

"Tapi, wajahmu memerah, Tuan." Tangan kekar milik pria itu terulur ke arah wajah Sehun. Sehun menyumpahi pria di seberangnya itu karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

Sehun menangkisnya sebelum tangan itu menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Saat kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan saja Sehun sudah seperti tersengat listrik berjuta-juta volt, apalagi jika tangan itu berhasil menyentuh permukaan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Kau urus saja dirimu!" Ujar Sehun yang salah tingkah dan bimbang. Tangannya mencari novel yang tadi ia pegang di sekitarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan novel itu di sekitarnya.

Sehun tidak menyadari, bahwa sosok pria itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Kau mencari ini?" Pria itu mengangkat sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Sehun sontak saja langsung merampas buku novel miliknya itu.

"Kau sangat tak sopan! Ini milikku!" Ujar Sehun murka pada pria itu. Pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehannya.

Setelah itu, pria di seberangnya itu melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sehun membelalak terkejut. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menolaknya dan membiarkan posisi mereka saat ini.

Pria itu mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga hanya berjarak satu sentimeter. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu menerpa permukaan bibirnya. Mata sabitnya terpejam, menikmati setiap hembusan nafas pria itu.

Shit! Ini semua membuatnya gila. Mata Sehun tetap terpejam, walaupun bibir tebal itu sudah menempel di bibir mungilnya. Sehun menikmati itu dan berpikir bahwa ia memang seperti wanita jalang sekarang.

Bibir tebal itu melumat habis bibirnya. Kedua tangan pria itu turun ke bawah, menyelinap masuk di balik kemeja yang Sehun kenakan.

"Aanghh…" Sehun mendesah kecil. Pria tampan misterius itu mengelus pelan perut rata Sehun. Tangan itu semakin naik ke atas dan berhenti di antara dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang sempurna. Pria itu memelintir kedua tonjolan itu cukup kuat membuat Sehun mendesah dan meringis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Pria misterius itu melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di sisi daun telinga kanan Sehun.

"Sebut namaku, Sehun. Namaku adalah… Kai," Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Pria misterius yang mengaku bernama Kai itu mengulum telinga Sehun hingga meninggalkan salivanya di sana. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Bibir Kai menyusuri leher jenjang Sehun, memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Ahh… Siapa eumghh… Kau ahh!.."

Kai tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun dan semakin menjadi-jadi dengan aktifitasnya saat ini. Sehun tak bisa menolak, atau lebih tepatnya takkan bisa pernah menolak sentuhan dari lelaki tampan yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya itu.

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku, Sehun. Tapi, tidak sekarang…" Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Kai. Perlahan, jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri helaian kelam itu, menyuruh Kai melakukan hal yang lebih secara tidak langsung.

"Enghhh… Ahhh… Hentikan! Ughhh…" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat tangan Kai sudah berada di antara resleting celananya yang sudah terbuka. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke lain arah, berusaha mencari seseorang yang sudi membantunya. Namun, Sehun merasa semuanya kembali gelap, seperti mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami beberapa mingguan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu kecuali aku! Takdirmu adalah diriku!" Ucap Kai mantap dan menyiapkan jarinya di depan mulut lubang anal Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Lagi, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan pria tampan misterius ini. Dan…

 **PUK!**

Sehun terlonjak dari tidurnya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya cukup keras. Sehun mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa memburam dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

Lalu, Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya. Dan, ternyata seseorang itu adalah petugas pemeriksa karcis atau kondektur. Sehun memposisikan dirinya dengan benar. Ia merutuki dirinya, lantaran sudah tertidur di tempat terbuka. Dan, apa itu tadi? Ia kembali bermimpi tentang sosok misterius itu dan petugas pemeriksa karcis itu melihatnya? Sial!

"Ehem! Karcis anda, Tuan?" Petugas itu sedikit berdehem, lalu ia mengadahkan tangannya. Sehun mengerejap gusar. Ia merogoh karcis yang ia simpan di saku belakang celanannya, lalu memberikannya pada petugas itu.

Petugas itu pun segera pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk sementara.

"Kai?..." Gumamnya. Nama sosok pria itu sangat asing. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, dengan mudahnya pria bernama Kai itu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, bukan?

Oke. Lupakan! Sehun merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan stress -mungkin saja gila- jika terus memikirkan hal ini.

"Para penumpang di harapkan bersiap-siap, karena sepuluh menit lagi kita akan sampai di Seoul International Train Stasion." Ucap petugas tersebut dengan speaker. Refleks, Sehun melihat jam tangannya sudah akan menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Ternyata, dia tertidur cukup lama tadi.

Sehun mengambil ranselnya dan memakainya di balik punggungnya. Seorang Prami lainnya datang padanya dan memberikan koper yang tadi di titipkannya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia mengambilnya di tempat pengambilan barang, tapi sayangnya ia tidak mau berdesakan di antara manusia-manusia dengan aroma yang berbeda-beda itu. Yeah, tentu saja dengan sedikit rayuan. Haha.

 **DRT… DRT… DRT…**

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar di dalam saku samping celanannya, dengan susah payah ia merogoh ponsel pintarnya itu. Layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip sembari memperlihatkan tulisan,

' _My Kyumom is Calling'_

Sehun tersenyum senang, setelah melihat nama ibunya lah yang terpampang di layar ponsel pintarnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sehun menyeret ikon telepon berwarna hijau itu ke ikon berwarna merah. Otomatis, sambungan telepon dari sang ibu pun terjawab.

"Hello, Mom?" Sehun membuka suaranya duluan.

"Hello too, Hunnie. Hei, apa kau sudah sampai?" Tanya suara di seberang sana, sedikit menyaratkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan. Yeah, Sehun dapat merasakan hal itu.

"Yah, sekitar lima menit lagi aku akan sampai, Mom. Ah, kenapa baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam, aku sudah merindukanmu, Mom." Ucap Sehun seraya mencebikan bibirnya imut. Tidakkah kau lihat wanita di sekitarmu tengah menahan napas mereka?

"Tch! Kau memang seperti Daddy-mu! Selalu berlebihan…" Cibir Kyuhyun berdecak geli. Sehun terkekeh mendengar cibiran sang ibu. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Haha.

"Mom, Sungguh… Aku merindukanmu," Bisik Sehun terdengar begitu menggemaskan di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus di seberang sana.

"Mommy juga, Hunnie. Semoga berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaanmu dan rumah tentunya hahaha." Sehun melongos. Benar, bahkan ia belum tahu dimana ia akan tidur. Tidak mungkin ia tidur di tepi jalan dengan beralaskan surat kabar, 'kan? Bisa-bisa keesokan harinya surat kabar akan tertulis seperti ini.

' _Anak seorang milyader terkemuka di Korea Selatan tidur di tepi jalan dengan beralaskan surat kabar'_

Atau

' _Anak dari pasangan milyader terkemuka di Korea Selatan, Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun, tidur bagaikan seorang gelandangan di tepi jalan."_

Sehun bergidik takut. Ia tak mau dan tentunya tak akan mau di beritakan seperti itu. Mau di letakkan di mana wajah tampannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya cantik dan manis. Haha.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, karena tidak ada suara yang menyahutinya. "Sehun? Kau masih berada di sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Ah ya, Mom. Oh, aku akan mematikan sambungannya, Mom. Keretaku akan segera berhenti dan aku harus siap-siap. Aku menyayangimu, Mom. Muach~" Sehun menutup telepon dengan suara seolah-olah ia mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Hunnie. Mommy juga menyayangimu."

Sehun kembali memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu menarik kopernya untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Sehun berada di antara para penumpang yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar.

Setelah berhenti, akhirnya pintu keluar pun di buka, di depannya sudah penuh dengan sanak keluarga yang ingin menyambut kedatangan keluarga mereka. Sehun keluar dari pintu itu, diikuti ratusan orang lainnya yang berada di belakangnya.

Di rasa tempat berdirinya sekarang tidak menghambar orang, ia pun berhenti, meletakan kopernya di sisinya, lalu menurunkan ranselnya dari punggungnya. Sehun membuka resleting ranselnya itu dengan perlahan, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam ranselnya itu, mengobrak-abrik barang yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi guna mencari sebuah kertas yang menunjukan denah kota Seoul. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau, Sehun kembali menutup resleting ranselnya dan kembali mengenakannya.

Sehun membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan perasaan yang antusias luar biasa. Sehun kembali menarik kopernya dan berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri, namun mata sabitnya itu masih fokus pada denah itu.

Saking konsentrasinya ia pada denah itu, Sehun tidak menyadari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia telah berada di tepi jalan dan bersiap akan kembali melangkah. Belum sampai ia menginjakan sepatunya di aspal hitam itu, sebuah mobil dengan seenaknya langsung saja ingin berparkiran di tepi jalan, namun sialnya, mobil itu malah menghantam lengannya cukup keras hingga membuatnya hampir saja mencium aspal.

Sehun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya itu, walaupun luka di lututnya cukup lebar akibar gesekan antara aspal dan kulitnya. Hei, dia bukan anak orang kaya yang manja dan akan menangis jika terluka.

Sehun mengambil kopernya yang berbaring di aspal, ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap mobil di depannya itu dengan amarah yang membuncah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa di kaca depan mobil sedan berwarna silver itu. Apakah pemilik mobil itu sengaja memasang kaca tak tembus pandang? Mungkin saja. Pikir Sehun.

Sehun memukul badan depan mobil dengan cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh yang tak enak di dengar.

"Yak! Kau! Keluarlah! Apa kau tidak di ajarkan untuk bertanggung jawab, huh?! Keluarlah cepat, Sialan!" Hardik Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Hei, bukankah dia yang salah disini? Dia yang berjalan tapi tidak fokus dengan jalan di depannya dan memilih fokus pada denah kota Seoul yang masih di tangannya itu.

 **KLEK**

Suara daun pintu mobil yang di buka mendiamkan Sehun yang tengah mengoceh tak jelas. Entah mengapa, bunyi suara daun pintu yang di buka itu malah langsung membuat otaknya memutar balik ingatannya pada mimpi-mimpi tidak jelas yang ia alami selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sehun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu, tapi bayangan erotis itu kian menjadi-jadi dan semakin cepat berputar di kepalanya.

Karena sibuk dengan potongan-potongan bayangan dari mimpinya yang berputar di kepalanya itu, Sehun tidak sadar, seorang pria tampan berkulit tan dan berpakaian casual dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya itu tengah berdiri tepat dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Permisi?" Pria itu berucap pelan. Namun, Sehun masih belum tersadar dari dunianya. Pria itu berdehem sekali untuk mengusir perasaannya yang sedikit canggung.

"Permisi?" Kali ini ia menaikan satu intonasi suaranya serta mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa inchi ke wajah Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia terpesona dengan wajah cantik itu.

Sehun yang tersedar pun mendongak, Mata sabitnya sontak membulat besar saat melihat rupa dari pria tampan itu. Dadanya naik-turun, ia kembali merasa tercekik.

"K-Kai?" Lirihnya, namun pria tampan itu dapat mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh. Dahinya mengerinyit heran. Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pria tampan itu.

Sehun semakin merasa tercekik, ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak bisa menerima pasokan udara untuk rongga paru-parunya. Ia takut, sangat takut. Sungguh, ini titik puncak ketakutannya. Karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa takutnya, pertahanan Sehun runtuh.

Pria tampan itu refleks menangkap tubuh ramping itu. Alhasil, tubuh Sehun mendarat di pelukan pria tampan itu. Pria tampan itu menatap wajah Sehun dari balik kacamata hitamnya, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur membelai pipi mulus tanpa cacat itu.

"Apa kau orangnya?" Lirih pria tampan itu, tanpa melarikan tangannya dari pipi Sehun.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Akhhh! Ini udah fast update hehehe… gimana apa seru? Masih bingung kan yah? Hehehe… maaf kalau NC sebenarnya belum keluar. Butuh proses broh hahaha…**

 **Aku sempet minder buat publish nih kelanjutan… tapi, demi reader yang sudah sudi mereview FF ku ini, aku mempublish ini chapter… Terima kasih sudah menyambut FF Kaihun seriesku ini dengan sambutan yang cukup baik.**

 **Maaf jika masih ada typos bertebaran di mana-mana… Aku tahu ini sangatlah pendek dan tidak menarik… tapi, aku berharap kalian masih mau mereview FF ini…**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau memfavoritekan dan memfollow FF ini… aku senang banget…**

 **Big Thanks To**

 **Babyhunhun94 | Sekai4Lyfe | D. | Berry Kyu | binisehun | Ryu Ri Jun | ThatXX94 | exolweareone9400 | blackforwhite | Kaihun520 | sehuniesm | Forte Orange | Whirlwind27 | JongOdult | auliavp | | Hun'Aelyn | Ath Sehunnie | Sekar Amalia | levy95 | cheonsaim88 | sehunskai | aegyosehunnie | | Renakyu | ooh | egg bacon | Syakilashine**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penname yang sudah di sebutin di atas… terimakasih… Tetap mendukung KaiHun dan memenuhi FFN dengan FF KaiHun :v FIGHTHING!**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia mengerjap untuk beberapa kali guna membiaskan cahaya mentari yang menembus kamar mewah yang delapan puluh persennya adalah kaca.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya sembari menoreh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kamar ini terlihat sangat asing baginya. Tentu saja, ia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Sehun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, dahinya mengerinyit heran karena luka di lututnya telah di baluti oleh kain kasa dan plaster yang menjadi penahannya.

 **KRIET**

Pintu berdecit, menandakan bahwa seseorang memasuki kamar tersebut. Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ketakutannya kembali membuncah. Sehun menunduk ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan tanpa sadar air matanya telah mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Pria tampan berkulit tan itu memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan, bahkan Sehun tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Kau terlihat takut denganku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya pria tampan itu penuh kelembutan. Sorot mata Sehun perlahan melunak, rasa takutnya yang ia rasakan, sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Untuk pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh pria tampan ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Sehun bergetar dan pelan, sangat pelan sama seperti sebuah bisikan. Pria tampan itu menatap Sehun bingung sekaligus lekat. Seolah tahu apa arti tatapan itu, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan dari mata sekelam malam itu.

"Kau sudah sudi menolongku, hingga membawaku ke rumahmu. Dan terima kasih untuk balutan pada lukaku," Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Lagipula, aku yang membuatmu luka dan pingsan seperti ini. Tapi, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ketakutan saat melihat wajahku, sampai-sampai kau pingsan seperti itu? Apa wajahku menyeramkan bagimu?" Tanya Pria tampan itu lagi dengan suara yang menyaratkan kebingungan dan rasa penasaran. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya terkejut. Pria tampan itu salah sangka.

Sehun memutar bola matanya gusar, "Tidak. Aku mungkin saja hanya sedikit kelelahan. Maaf membuatmu kalut."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak kalut sama sekali. Kau tidak perlu tak enak padaku seperti itu. Ah, kita sudah berbicara sejauh ini, tapi kita belum tahu nama masing-masing. Namaku adalah… Kim Jongin."

Jongin –Pria tampan tersebut- mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sehun akan membalas uluran tangannya. Sehun memandang tangan itu beberapa saat, lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin, "Namaku, Choi Sehun." Setelah itu, Sehun segera menarik tangannya kembali. Jongin sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun tersebut, namun ia langsung merubah eskpresi wajahnya kembali.

"Sepertinya, kau baru saja datang ke Seoul." Jongin membuka topic pembicaraan untuk mengusir rasa canggung di antara mereka.

"Aku memang baru datang ke Seoul. Rumahku berada di Busan. Aku ke Seoul karena permintaan ibuku yang menyuruhku mencari pekerjaan di kota orang. Dia sangat menyebalkan!" Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengeluarkan sisi menggemaskannya. Bibirnya sedikit mencebik dan pipi yang mengembung.

"begitukah? Sepertinya beliau memang sangat menyebalkan hingga membuatmu kesal seperti ini," Canda Jongin disertai tawa renyahnya. Seakan tersadar dengan pernyataan Jongin, Sehun merubah ekspresinya. Ia merutuki dirinya, lantaran sudah membuat orang lain melihat sisi menggemaskannya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Jongin mengangkat alisnya, lalu ia melirik arloji yang tersemat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bahkan, Sehun kehilangan fungsi arlojinya. Haha.

"Hampir pukul dua belas siang," Jawab Jongin. Sehun membulatkan mata sabitnya, mulutnya juga ikut terbuka. Jongin yang memandangnya bingung dengan kedua alis terangkat beberapa senti dari jarak matanya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat terkejut?" Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya, ketika Sehun akan menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai.

"Hei, Kau mau kemana?" Jongin menahan pergerakan Sehun dengan meletakan tangannya di bahu Sehun. Sehun terdiam, lalu ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun kembali tenggelam di mata sekelam malam itu.

"Aku akan segera pergi. Kau tahu? Aku baru saja datang dan di sini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Jadi—," Belum sempat Sehun menghabiskan ucapannya, Jongin sudah menanggapinya.

"Kau belum memiliki tempat tinggal di Seoul?" Tebak Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Kebetulan, aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Itupun jika kau mau." Sehun langsung memandang Jongin tak percaya. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"T-Tapi…" Sehun tergagap.

"Ah, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku." Potong Jongin memberikan pengertian untuk Sehun.

Sehun mendesah bingung. Jika ia satu atap dengan pria tampan ini, bisa saja ia mendadak tidak waras nantinya. Dia juga tidak mau Jongin mendengar suara anehnya ketika ia sedang tertidur. Mau di letakkan di mana wajah tampannya? Oh, lupakan tentang wajah tampannya itu.

Melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah manis itu, Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku bukanlah orang jahat!" Sehun kembali mendesah kecil. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Sungguh…

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu bersusah-payah dengan kehadiranku di rumah mewahmu ini." Lagi, ia membuat alasan yang berlain arah dengan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau tinggal di rumahku. Kau bisa tinggal di apartment yang biasanya aku tempati jika aku bosan di rumah. Untuk yang satu ini aku memaksamu." Sehun bernapas lega. Tidak apa-apa, asal tidak menetap bersama pria tampan ini.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Jongin." Jongin menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Istirahatlah sejenak, kau tampak sangat pucat dan kelelahan. Nanti malam, aku akan mengantarmu ke apartmentku…" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya ketika menatap mata sabit itu. Hazel caramel itu terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Ia semakin yakin pada suatu hal.

Jongin menatapnya dengan kesungguhan, berusaha membuatkan sosok manis itu mempercayainya. "Aku berjanji padamu." Perlahan, ketakutan itu kembali memudar.

Sehun menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut. Pasalnya, Hampir seluruh tapak tangan kanan Jongin tertutupi oleh kain kasa, hanya kelima jarinya yang tak terbaluti oleh kain kasa.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Jongin?" Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya susah-payah, bola matanya bergerak gusar.

"Ini hanya sebuah masalah kecil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. A-Aku keluar dulu. Beristirahatlah." Sehun memandang punggung Jongin bingung dan heran. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Jongin benar. Aku sepertinya memang memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. Kepalaku benar-benar sakit!" Monolognya. Sehun kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bantal empuk tersebut, ia juga menyelimuti dirinya hingga selimut tersebut menutupi hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **8.00 PM | At The Second Room | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya, ia belum sadar jika mentari telah berganti posisi dengan rembulan. Kamar yang sedang ia gunakan tampak sunyi dan remang. Hanya, cahaya rembulan dari dinding kaca yang belum tertutup oleh tirai yang menjadi cahaya penerangan baginya.

 **Kriet…**

Bahkan, Sehun tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah berkarisma, namun terdengar berhati-hati. Langkah itu mulai mendekat ke ranjang Sehun dan berhenti ketika dirinya sudah tepat berada di sisi ranjang, tepat dimana sisi Sehun berbaring.

Sosok itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tanpa ragu, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut surai cokelat itu, lalu, ia juga menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Sehun. Sosok itu perlahan merangkak di atas Sehun, menumpu berat badannya dengan tangan dan lututnya.

Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun… dekat… kian mendekat… Namun, sebelum bibir mereka menyatu, iris caramel Sehun terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap mata sekelam malam itu takut. Tapi, apa daya? Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak sentuhan pria tampan misterius di atasnya ini.

"K-Kai?" Tebak Sehun dengan nada ketakutan dan suara seraknya. Sosok itu tersenyum dingin padanya membuat ketakutan pada dirinya semakin bertambah.

"Aku senang kau mengenaliku, Sayang. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku marah ketika kau berdekatan dengan pria brengsek itu!" Tukas Kai. Kedua tangannya kembali menyibakkan poni Sehun yang hampir menutupi mata indah berbentuk sabit itu.

"Aku tak mengerti." Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak. Bukannya menjawab, Kai hanya menyeringai misterius.

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi telinga Sehun, kemudian berbisik. "Belum saatnya kau tahu, Sayang."

Kai menjatuhkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Tubuh Sehun menegang, kepalanya mengadah ke atas, matanya tertutup rapat, serta mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa ragu dan tanpa malu. Untuk apa malu kepada pria tampan yang sedang mencumbunya ini?

"Enghh… Berhenti, Kai! Ahh… Shhh… Jangan digigit! Kai—ahh!"

Kai melahap habis leher jenjang Sehun, memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan, Kai melepaskan lumatannya pada leher Sehun saat merasa tanda yang ia buat akan memerah. Tidak ada yang tahu, mengapa ia tidak membuat tanda yang jelas.

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, Kai menciumi bibir tipi situ dengan brutal, Sehun sampai kewalahan sendiri melayani ciuman Kai. Dan, sekarang ia terlihat sangat hina di mata Kai. Yeah, sangat hina.

Kai meraba dada Sehun, meremasnya sesekali. Lagi, Sehun dibuat mendesah dan melenguh keras olehnya. Jari-jari Kai bermain di benda kecil berwarna pinkish yang tengan menegang Tangan Kai berani turun ke bawah, ia mengusap perut rata itu dengan gerakan sensual. Matanya kelamnya menatap lekat mata Sehun yang terkatup erat.

Kai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sehun lagi. Ia mengelus pipi mulus itu, Sehun refleks membuka matanya bersamaan dengan gerakan yang lambat. Dadanya naik-turun. Entahlah apa karena hasrat atau ketakutan, Sehun pun tak tahu, semuanya terasa bercampur-aduk dalam pikirannya.

Akal sehatnya mulai menghilang dan pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai meracuni otaknya. Yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah sentuhan dari Kai. Sebutlah ia jalang sekarang. Tapi, sungguh… ini yang ia inginkan. Kai memasukinya dan dia mendesah di bawahnya. Shit! Pikiran kotornya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Entah, sejak kapan Sehun sudah dalam keadaan bertelanjang seperti ini. Sehun merasa di atasnya sudah hampa, ia berusaha mencari di mana pria tampan itu di antara remangnya pencahayaan. Belum sempat ia membiaskan matanya pada penerangan yang minim, sebuah benda besar tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam mulut lubang analnya. Ia berharap sehabis ini, ia akan terbangun, karena setiap Kai akan memasuki penisnya ke dalam lubang analnya, ia akan segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namun,

 **JLEB**

"ARGHHHHH!"

Sehun membelalakan matanya antara terkejut dan kesakitan. Ia dimasuki tanpa adanya persiapan dan pelumas. Bahkan, ini lebih sakit daripada yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

Kai mengeluarkan penisnya hingga menyisakan kepala penisnya saja. Sehun bernapas lega, karena mengira Kai akan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang analnya. Tetapi, perkiraannya salah besar. Kai kembali menimpa tubuh Sehun dan…

 **JLEB**

"AAAA—Hmmppptttt!" Kai menyambar bibir mungil itu, memagut habis bibir tipis itu dengan ganasnya. Namun, Sehun mengunci mulutnya, melarang Kai memasuki gua hangatnya.

Terpaksa, Kai mengigit bibirnya cukup keras hingga meninggalkan sebuah luka kecil di bibir Sehun. Sehun sontak membuka mulutnya, tak mau membuang kesempatan, Kai memasukan lidah panjangnya ke dalam gua hangat Sehun. Pria tampan itu mengobrak-abrik isi gua hangat Sehun, tak lupa mengabsen gigi rata Sehun dan menggoda Sehun dengan menggelitik langit-langitnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Sehun jatuh dari sudut matanya saat rasa sakit menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sehun yakin, lubang analnya mengeluarkan darah saat ini, karena ia sempat mencium bau anyir yang menerpa indra penciumannya.

Kai mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, otomatis Sehun yang berada di bawahnya ikut bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sesuai dengan irama gerak pinggulnya.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah…" Sehun mendesah tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar memutuskan urat malunya sekarang. Pikiran logisnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia juga tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya sebuah kenikmatan surgawi dunia yang akan ia capai.

"Sebut namaku, Sehun! Sebut namaku!" Ucap Kai setengah mendesis. Kai semakin mencepatkan tempo gerak pinggulnya. Sehun mendesah di sertai nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kaihh… Ah… Shhh… Ughhh… Enghhh…" Sehun meremat punggung Kai, sesekali mencakarnya saat sentakan di lubangnya terasa menyakitkan baginya.

"Ah… Ah… Pelan-pelan… Ugh! Kai.. ahh!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat. Sehun menyerukan wajahnya ke leher Kai, menghirup aroma maskulin yang memabukan tersebut.

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Sehun, Kai malah semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ugh!... Ahh… Di sana, Kaihh!... Di sanah!.. Ohh…" Kai bersemangat menggerayangi tubuh indah Sehun. Matanya terpejam erat, menahan kenikmatan yang sulit di jabarkan oleh kata-kata. Lubang itu berkedut-kedut lapar, meminta penisnya untuk kembali memanjakannya.

"I'm Close, Kai! Ah… I'm Close! Emnghhh~" Tubuh Sehun sukses melengkung, lantaran tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang semakin membuat akal sehatnya menghilang.

"Together, Baby! Ugh~"

 **CROT~!**

 **CROT~!**

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas Sehun. Jemari lentik Sehun menelusup di antara helaian kelam Kai. Sedangkan, Kai menyerukan wajahnya di leher Sehun, aroma apel mint yang menggairahkan menggelitik hidung Kai.

Kai menutup matanya perlahan, nafasnya masih naik-turun akibat pergulatannya bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya, Kai belum mengeluarkan penisnya, entahlah hanya karena malas atau terlalu lelah. Sehun juga tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Sehun? Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan, dadanya juga naik-turun, peluh di mana-mana membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket, bercak-bercak darah dan cairan sperma mereka berceceran di bedcover, bau yang tercium menjijikan menguar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Karena merasa kantuk yang luar biasa mulai menyerangnya, iapun menutup matanya dan perlahan terlelap di dalam dekapan Kai.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **7.00 AM | At The Second Room | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

SRET~

"Enghh~" Sehun melenguh kecil saat cahaya mengganggu matanya yang masih terlindungi oleh kelopkak matanya. Cahaya mentari itu semakin menyinari wajah manisnya saat tirai itu semakin terbuka lebar.

Siapa yang membukanya? Apa Bibi Nam yang membukanya? Ah, Bibi Nam itu adalah pengurusnya. Tapi, bukannya ia tidak sedang tidur di rumahnya. Pemikiran yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Sehun tersebut dapat membuat Sehun membuka matanya.

Di depan dinding kaca tersebut, Sehun melihat seseorang tengah membelakanginya. Punggung kokoh tersebut berdiri tegak dan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam saku celana kerjanya.

Bayang-bayang tentang kejadian erotisnya bersama sosok misterius dalam mimpinya yang bernama Kai itu kembali hadir di pikirannya.

Bagaimana suara husky itu berbicara dengan nada beratnya, bagaimana iris sekelam malam itu menatapnya intens, bagaimana cara bibir tebal nan sexy itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman panasnya, bagaimana cara lidah itu menggulati lidahnya, bagaimana— Cukup! Sehun tak bisa lagi mengutarakan itu semua.

Tapi, itu hanya mimpinya, 'kan? Ralat. Mimpi basahnya.

Sehun menoreh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia meraba bedcovernya yang masih baik-baik saja, maksudnya, tak ada lagi bercak-bercak darah dan cairan sperma di atasnya dan bedcover itu masih dengan motif yang sama, bajunya juga masih sama dan tak ada yang cacat, dan satu lagi… tak ada lagi tercium bau aneh itu.

Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa nyata? Terlebih, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit saat ia menggerakkan bokongnya dan di bibirnya ada sebuah luka. Apa mimpi basah berpengaruh di dunia nyata? Sial, tentu saja tidak! Apa jangan-jangan ia bermastrubasi tanpa diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri? Jika bibir itu, mungkin saja ia mengigit bibirnya tanpa sadar saat tidur atau— Oh, sepertinya ia harus mengunjungi psikolog setelah ini.

Sosok itu berbalik. Sehun terhenyak sejenak. Sosok itu terlihat seperti malaikat. Bercahaya, tampan, dan penuh karisma. Jujur, Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya ini.

Sosok itu berhenti di sisi ranjang, lalu ia melemparkan senyuman tampan nan lembut itu untuk Sehun. Sesaat, Sehun melupakan 'mimpi indah' yang mengusiknya sedari tadi. Ia berubah menjadi seorang yang salah tingkah. Hell? Ada apa dengannya?

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Karena tak membangunkanmu tadi malam. Kau terlelap sangat nyenyak kala itu, aku menjadi tak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Well, aku membiarkanmu tertidur pulas hingga mentari menyambut."

Sehun semakin yakin, jika apa yang dialaminya tadi hanya sebuah mimpi. Hell, sosok misterius bernama Kai itu hanya ada di dalam mimpinya. Sedangkan, di dalam dunia nyatanya, sosok serupa namun berbeda adalah Jongin.

Jongin itu berbeda dengan sosok Kai yang misterius, keras, dingin, dan sensual. Jongin ini sosok yang terbuka, lembut, hangat, dan hmm? Penuh cinta? Ah! Berhenti berpikiran aneh. Tapi, itu semua benar, 'kan?

"Sehun?" Jongin melambaikan tangan kanannya yang masih di perban itu tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun mengerjap gelisah. Jongin menatapnya lebih dalam lagi, membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Jongin menahan tawanya dengan tangan yang terkepal di depan mulutnya, sedangkan bibirnya tertutup oleh jari-jarinya guna menahan tawanya yang akan lepas. Hell, apa cara orang kaya tertawa semuanya seperti itu? pikir Sehun.

Tunggu… Bukannya, dia juga orang kaya? Ah, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Sehun mengakui dirinya tengah berada di ambang kekayaan dan kemiskinan. Lupakan ini!

Tapi, Sehun menyukai cara Jongin tertawa, sangat berkelas dan terlihat sangat tampan. Persis seperti seorang pangeran, Sehun yang memikirkan hal itu tertunduk dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat kerja. Aku akan mengantarimu juga. Kebetulan, apartmentku tak begitu jauh dari perusahaanku." Tukas Jongin memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Aku akan menunggumu di mobil," Jongin melangkah keluar kamar. Baru saja, ia akan membuka daun pintu kamar itu, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jongin…" Satu panggilan itu mampu membuat Jongin berbalik badan. Sehun tersenyum malu. Itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Apa kau memerlukan bantuan lagi?" Tawar Jongin dengan nada yang hangat dan lembut.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' padamu untuk tumpangan dan tampungannya." Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya, antara bingung dan heran. Lalu, dia tertawa renyah.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku, Sehun. Sekarang, kita adalah teman. Teman bukannya memang harus saling membantu." Entah karena udara dingin dari luar yang masuk ke jendela yang terbuka atau karena perkataan Jongin, kini pipinya merona. Shit! Ia membenci yang namanya 'merona'. Merona itu hanya untuk wanita! Setidaknya, itu hanya pemikiran Sehun.

Setelah itu, Jongin benar-benar keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Sehun. Sehun kembali berbaring, ia menatap langit-langit, dan kedua tangannya tertangkup di kedua pipinya yang tengah memanas.

"Ah! Jongin, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hingga membuatku merona seperti wanita?! Ugh!" Sehun mengambil bantal, lalu menutup wajah manisnya dengan bantal tersebut, sedangkan kakinya bergerak tak bisa diam. Well, sekarang dia malah terlihat seperti seorang anak perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Wait! Anak perawan?! What the fuck!

Sedangkan di luar sana Jongin menatap pintu kamar yang ditempati Sehun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, jika di artikan pun tatapan itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan kesenduan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Monolog Jongin penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menyeka air matanya yang akan mengaliri pipinya dengan cepat. Kemudian, ia segera pergi dari sana, sebelumnya, ia menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu, mengontrol seluruh emosinya yang mendadak menyeruak begitu saja.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hola!~ ada yang rindu sama Kayla yang imut-imut ini? #LewatinIni**

 **Ini udah fast update belum? Semoga aja udah yah hahaha…**

 **Di chapter ini, aku sedikit menyantaikan gaya bahasanya. Kalian suka gaya bahasa aku yang mana? Yang santai apa yang seperti chapter sebelumnya? Walaupun, chapter sebelumnya juga santai, tapi bukannya chapter ini terlalu santai yah? #LupakanIni -_-**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Maaf itu NCnya aduh kurang hot banget yah, pendek lagi hohoho… BDSM-nya belum keliatan nih :v… sabar yah reader dan juga kembaran dumayku :v**

 **Maaf masih pendek dan banyak banget typo-typo bertebaran di sana sini… makasih untuk reviewnya yah… jadi terharu nih… akankah FF ini tembus 100 review? Yah, semoga aja yah… semoga kalian juga gak bosan dengan cerita ini.**

 **Ini masih dalam tahap 'Author membingungkan readernya' :v namanya juga genre mystery hahaha… pasti bingungkan dengan monolog Jongin yang terakhir? Sabar yah… bentar lagi, kalian akan tahu kok :v**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **exolweareone9400 | auliavp | guest6 | ohunie | sehunsdeer | binisehun | | utsukushii02 | | Fuuin SasuNaru | whirlwinds27 | xohunte | JongOdult | rytyatriaa | Zelobysehuna | aegyosehunnie | ohmysehun | Kaihun520 | | babyhunhun94 | Ath Sehunnie | cheonsaim88 | KaiXoo1214 | egg bacon | Macchiato Chwang | Aelyn Kim's | KaiHunnieEXO | KS | Renakyu | Syakilashine | ooh | Xing1002 | Guest | vaya | sehunskai | Annikmubmik | blackforwhite | Oh Yuugi | YoungChanBiased | Mihun | Sehuniesm**

 **Maaf jika ada nama yang salah ketik atau namanya gak ada padahal sudah review.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

Sunyi. Hanya satu kata itu yang tepat menggambarkan suasana di dalam mobil Jongin. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut, bahkan Sehun yang sejujurnya adalah seorang yang bermulut banyak, tak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk di kursi penumpang dengan mata yang memperhatikan pemandangan dari luar kaca mobil.

Jongin menjilati bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya, dan mungkin saja juga menyiksa Sehun. Tapi, lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata untuk memecahkan ketegangan seksual yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi keduanya. Bagaimana bisa ketegangan seksual tersebut tercipta diantara mereka?

"Sehun,"

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun itu hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini, mengingat masih besarnya ketegangan seksual diantara mereka. Sehun yang merasa terpanggil, menorehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang masih sibuk terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Hm?" Sehun menyahutnya dengan dehemannya. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa tercekat, bahkan untuk bernapas saja ia sedikit kesusahan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin dapat membuatnya seperti ini, padahal hanya Kai saja yang— Ah, jangan ingatkan ia pada sosok yang satu itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang isi kulkas. Dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah mengisi kulkas cukup banyak, tapi, jika kau merasa kurang, aku akan pergi mem—,"

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Aku tak mau kau bersusah-payah, Jongin. Apalagi, itu karena diriku." Ucapnya lembut. Saking lembutnya, Jongin menorehkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah indah itu tersenyum. Hanya beberapa saat, setelah itu ia kembali fokus terhadap jalan di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tak merasa disusah-payahkan olehmu, Sehun. Anggap saja semua ini bentuk permintaan maafku." Sehun sedikit meringis.

"Kau sudah beberapa kali melakukan sesuatu untukku dengan alasan ini semua sebagai permintaan maaf-mu, Jongin. Berhentilah untuk melakukannya, seolah kau melakukan kesalahan besar padaku!" Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"Ah, maaf karena sudah membuatmu tak merasa nyaman oleh hal itu, Sehun." Sehun merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membentak seorang yang sudah baik padanya?

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, karena tadi aku sudah membentakmu." Sesal Sehun, kemudian menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak masalah. Ah, kita sudah sampai. Aku akan langsung ke kantor. Satu lagi, password apartmentku adalah '8894KJ'. Semoga kau menyukainya," Jongin kembali menginjak pedal gasnya setelah Sehun keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya serta mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Membuatnya tampak begitu menggemaskan, "Hm? 8894KJ? Password yang unik." Sehun mengendikan bahunya, lalu masuk ke dalam gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **1.45 PM | At The Sehun's Bedroom | Jongin's Apartment | Seoul, South Korea**

"Whoa~ Kau sudah mendapati tempat tinggal dalam kurun waktu dua hari? Hebat sekali, Sayang!" Suara di seberang sana terdengar meremehkan. Sehun yang sedang memasukan bajunya ke dalam lemari besar tersebut memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mom, nada suaramu terdengar ingin menertawakanku." Sahut Sehun tak terima. Sehun sepertinya salah memilih untuk menjawab sambungan telepon dari ibunya, jika tahu ia akan di tertawakan Kyuhyun, ibunya itu.

"Hm? Apakah begitu jelas? Ah~ Pendengaranmu memang tajam, Sayang. Bukan begitu, Daddy?" Sehun mentautkan alisnya mendengar ada satu nama yang di sebutkan ibunya itu. Daddy? Jadi…

"Kau menyusul Daddy ke Jepang, Mom?!" Pekik Sehun merasa terkhianati oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, suara di seberang sana sudah tertawa tak jelas. Oh, ingin rasanya Sehun menangis sekarang.

"Kau disana juga sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal juga, 'kan? Jadi, sekarang Daddy dan Mommy tidak perlu bersusah-payah lagi mencarikanmu rumah dan tak akan ada berita tak mengenakan dari reporter-reporter sialan itu!" Suara Siwon, Daddynya, terdengar lembut namun menyakitkan baginya. Tidak perlu bersusah-payah lagi? Tega sekali mereka.

"Sehun? Sehunnie? BabyHun, kau masih di sana, bukan? Se—,"

 **PIK**

Sehun mematikan sambungan komunikasi di antara mereka. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis. "Daddy, Mommy, kalian jahat!"

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan posisi menelungkup, tak lupa mengeluarkan tangisannya yang sedikit menjerumus berlebihan sebenarnya.

Di lain tempat, Jongin tengah berdiri di tepi dinding yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia menatap pemandangan yang terpapar di depannya dengan pandangan yang menerawang. Ekspresi itu sama sekali tak dapat di jelaskan oleh kata-kata. Ada sebuah penyesalan di sorot mata tersebut. Penyesalan yang sangat besar.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Lirihnya. Matanya terpejam, mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian dimana ia menemukan dirinya dan diri Sehun dalam kondisi bertelanjang sepenuhnya dan yang lebih parahnya, penisnya masih tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang anal Sehun.

Saat itu, ia benar-benar sangat terkejut. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Seharusnya, ia langsung saja mengantar Sehun ke apartmentnya dan semua kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi…

Ah, Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Dan, Soal seluruh kondisi tadi pagi yang seolah tak terjadi apapun pada mereka. Tentu saja, ia mengganti seluruhnya dengan barang yang serupa. Dan, itu semua telah diantisipasi olehnya jauh hari sebelum semuanya ini terjadi. Jongin tahu, kejadian pasti akan terjadi padanya dan sekarang memang terjadi!

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga membuat buku-buku kukunya memutih. Sorot bersalah itu berubah menjadi sorot amarah yang begitu besar. Ia marah pada satu sosok yang kini tengah menertawai apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Sialan kau, Kai! Beraninya kau menodainya!"

* * *

 **Messege From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **The Next Day | 09.30 AM**

Sehun berjalan diatas trotoar sembari memegang sebuah peta kota Seoul dan sebuah map biru. Ia sedikit meringis ketika melihat bangunan disekitarnya, semua bangunan di sini hanyalah gedung pencakar langit. Namun, ada satu bangunan yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

Ia mendekati bangunan yang ternyata adalah sebuah café dengan design café modern bernuansa eropa, namun terkesan lebih cute. Dan juga, café ini pengunjungnya cukup banyak. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam café tersebut, dan kebetulan juga setelah berjalan keliling Seoul selama kurang lebih dua jam, ia merasa kerongkongannya perlu dialiri air yang menyegarkan.

Sehun mendudukan di meja yang terletak pada sudut café sembari menoreh kesana-kemari. Café ini sangat indah, ditambah alunan musik R&B mendayu, menambah kesan elegan dari café ini.

Seorang pria cantik berpakaian layaknya waiters berjalan kearahnya sembari membawa sebuah buku memo kecil di tangan cantiknya.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" Pria cantik bertubuh mungil itu bertanya dengan santun, tak lupa melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang juga membuat matanya melengkung ke bawah membentuk sebuah eyesmile.

"Aku hanya ingin Americano Coffee." Sahut Sehun melempar balik sebuah senyuman yang juga membuat matanya membentuk sebuah eyesmile yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Mohon menunggu," Baru saja pria cantik bername-tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itu akan pergi. Sehun mencekal lengannya, membuat pria yang tak kalah cantik dengannya itu kembali membalikan badan kearahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, Tuan?" Tanyanya bingung. Sehun memutar bola matanya gelisah. Baekhyun, Pria cantik bertubuh mungil itu, mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Engh… Apa aku boleh menemui boss-mu…" Sehun beralih membaca tiga huruf yang tercetak di name-tag Baekhyun. "…Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ne?!"

* * *

 **Messege From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sehun menatap sebuah papan nama yang tergantung tepat di depan wajah cantiknya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh Tuhan, ia begitu gugup saat ini. Apalagi, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi masih terngiang di telingannya.

" _Boleh saja. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Boss kami itu adalah seorang yang sangat dingin, ketus, atau apalah itu. Aku saja pernah di bentak olehnya beberapa kali dan hasilnya aku tak bisa terjaga dari ranjangku selama tiga hari lamanya, bahkan seminggu. Bentakkannya benar-benar seperti seekor naga yang sedang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Intinya, kau hati-hati saja, dia sangat berbahaya dalam berbicara. Kalau perlu periksakan jantungmu sebelum menemuinya.'_

Ia pikir, Baekhyun memang sedikit berlebihan di akhirnya. Yang benar saja, boss sendiri dikatai naga olehnya. Tapi, apakah boss Baekhyun memang seburuk itu?

"Untuk apa kau terus berdiri di depan pintu ruanganku?! Masuklah!" Titah suara berat yang berasal dari ruangan itu. Bagaimana bisa pemilik suara berat itu tahu, bahkan sebelum ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Sehun memutar knop daun pintu tersebut, membukanya secara perlahan. Kemudian, ia menutupnya kembali dengan susah payah, lantaran ada map dan peta kota Seoul yang melekat di kedua tangannya. Hal yang pertama yang Sehun temukan adalah seorang pria tampan nan rupawan sedang membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Duduklah!" Perintahnya lagi disertai nada yang datar dan dingin. Sehun menurut, wajahnya semakin menunduk. Takut, gelisah, dan gugup. Semua itu kini tengah melingkupi Sehun. Apalagi, aura di dalam ruangan ini membuatnya cukup bergetar ketakutan.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di seberang pria tampan yang masih fokus pada lembaran-lembaran kerjanya itu.

"Mau apa anda kesini?" Pria tampan itu meletakkan dokumennya, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya yang sempat terabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya gusar. Astagah, bahkan aura ini hampir mendekati aura Kai. Eh?

"Itu… Hm… Saya… Eng…" Pria tampan beralis tebal itu memandang Sehun heran serta bingung.

"Bisakah anda berbicara secara baik? Apakah anda mempunyai masalah dalam berkomunikasi? Bisu misalnya," Tuhan, bahkan ini belum apa-apa, tapi ia sudah dikatai seperti ini. Ternyata, Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Saya ingin bekerja di café anda, Tuan. Bolehkah?" Sehun langsung saja mengutarakan kemauannya pada pria tampan itu. Meskipun, sedikit tergagap.

"Anda ingin bekerja di tempat saya?" Suara itu bertanya dengan nada yang meremehkan. Pria ini terlalu angkuh, Pikir Sehun.

"Iya. Tuan. Bersediakah anda menerima saya menjadi pelayan di café anda ini?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Hei, dia juga mempunyai titik jenuh. Berbicara dengan pria tampan yang memiliki rupa seperti angry bird ini sungguh memerlukan energy yang banyak.

"Apa kemampuanmu? Aku tak sudi mempunyai pelayan café yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kemampuan!" Lagi, pria tampan itu meremehkannya. Sehun mulai merubah sorot pandangannya, dan pria tampan itu menyadarinya. Tatapan yang angkuh namun terkesan errr… menggoda bagi pria tampan itu.

"Saya bisa segalanya. Anda tak perlu meragukan kemampuan saya." Yeah, sedikit berlebihan memang. Sehun? Memiliki kemampuan? Kemampuan apa? Merebus batu saja ia tak bisa. Sehun hanya tak mau pria tampan itu terus saja memandangnya remeh.

Kris, nama pria tampan itu, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang menunjukan sebuah ketertarikan. Kris tertarik pada pria cantik ini. Belum ada yang pernah menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Kau menarik. Besok kau sudah mulai bekerja. Kau tak perlu menunjukan map lamaran kerjamu itu lagi kepadaku. Kau hanya perlu datang besok, dan aku akan melihat kemampuan yang kau agungkan sebelumnya." Ketakutan Sehun kembali mengumpul. Oh astagah, sorot mata Kris benar-benar menantangnya.

Besok? Apa yang akan terjadi esok hari? Sepertinya pria tampan itu sedang menyiapkan sebuah 'kejutan' untuknya.

* * *

 **Messege From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **10.30 PM | The Kitchen | Jongin's Apartments | Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun berjalan menuju kulkas, membuka daun pintunya, mengambil sekotak jus orange yang terletak di rak yang berada di balik daun pintu, lalu meminumnya tanpa gelas. Sehun beralih melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas pintu dapur.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan, bahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya seakan bergeser dari kerangkanya. Namun, matanya belum juga bisa mengatup. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya hingga tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seperti ini, yang jelas, ketika ia pulang dari café Kris, tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Jongin dan Kai.

Sehun pun juga tak tahu, mengapa ia memikirkan dua orang berwajah serupa namun mempunyai karakter yang bertolak belakang itu. Apalagi, setelah kejadian 'mimpi' tempo lalu. Mimpi, tapi terasa begitu nyata. sangat nayata, hingga ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seakan remuk. Ta—

 **Ting~ Tong~**

Pemikiran Sehun tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika bunyi bel apartment Jongin menggema di telinganya. Siapa orang yang bertamu selarut ini?

Sehun segera berlari kecil untuk menunju pintu utama yang terletak di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was. Siapa tahu, orang yang bertamu ini adalah orang yang jahat. Sehun memang seorang yang paranoid. Dengan perasaan yang waspada, Sehun pun membuka knop daun pintu tersebut.

"Jongin?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Messege From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Holaaa~! Nih, Kay udah ngelanjutinnya hahaha… adakah yang menunggu nih FF buat update? Hehe ini udah update kok yah… Duh, ada orang ketiga nihh hahaha…**

 **Makasih untuk KaiHunEXO dan kembaranku, KaiHun520 :v yang udah nagih nih FF, terutama buat kembaranku… Ini typosnya banyak banget yeth? Dan juga pendek banget elahh. Tapi, makasih untuk yang ngereview nih FF, aduh, gak nyangka bakalan banyak yang suka~ Review lagi yahh~**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **sehunskai | sehuniesm | auliavp | Zelobysehuna | KaiXoo1214 | minkook94 | Kaihun520 | Ath Sehunnie | kjiohh | levy95 | eun soo cha | vipbigbang74 | whirlwind27 | MaknaEXO | YoungChanBiased | Sekar Amalia | ThatXX94 | blackforwhite | izzsweetcity | Ryu Ri Jun | aegyosehunnie | sehunsdeer | Odult Maniac | jihyunk16 | nuraenim10 | exolweareone9400 | dia luhane | LoveHyunFamily | Xing1002 | daddykaimommysehun | cheonsaim88 | nurul adisty | Macchiato Chwang | JongOdult | KaiHunnieEXO | ohunie | ooh | Oh Yuugi | rytyatriaa | Syakilashine | Zero | KS | YunYuliHun | guest6 | Yong Do Jin316 | oohsehun12 | Mama Sehun | sweetyYeollie | kaisooso | sayakanoicinoe | Guest | Icha | Renakyu**

 **Maaf kalau ada nama yang belum masuk atau yang kehapus atau yang salah penulisannya.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Messege From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	5. Chapter 5

**Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Present~***

* * *

Sehun mengerjapkan mata sabitnya beberapa kali dengan gerakan yang cepat, merasa bingung dengan kedatangan Jongin yang sangat mendadak ini. Apakah ada sesuatu penting yang ingin diambil dari apartment ini?

"Ah, maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu, Sehun." Sesal Jongin sedikit meringis dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"A-ah, tidak, Jongin. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, malah sedari tadi aku tak bisa terlelap." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia hanya sedikit merasa canggung kepada Jongin. Entahlah, ketegangan seksual antara mereka kembali terbangun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Benarkah? Hmmm… Bolehkah aku masuk?" Sehun terlonjak dari tempatnya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam apartment yang nyatanya milik Jongin sendiri.

"T-tentu saja, ini apartmentmu, kau boleh keluar-masuk sesuka hatimu." Sehun segera menyingkir dari tempatnya, membuat celah untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum simpul, lalu masuk ke dalam apartmentnya dari celah pintu. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ada sebuah seringaian tipis namun mengerikan yang terukir indah di bibir tebal Jongin.

"Kau mau minum?" Tawar Sehun setelah Jongin selesai mendudukan dirinya di sofa putih tulang berbentuk huruf L yang berada di ruang tamu. Jongin menatapnya dalam, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan kegugupannya yang seakan ingin meluap secepatnya pun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan Jongin air minum. Ia mengulum bibirnya dan menjilatinya sekali, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya terasa kering. Tangannya yang masih bergetar mengambil cangkir keramik yang berada di lemari atas, namun cangkir keramik tersebut jatuh hingga membuatnya terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sehun panik, ini adalah cangkir milik Jongin, dan mungkin harganya sangat mahal. Ia merutuki tangan cerobohnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sehun segera memungutinya, tetapi salah satu tepi bagian pecahan cangkir itu mengenai salah satu jari lentiknya. Sontak, Sehun menjatuhkan kembali bagian-bagian pecahan yang berhasil di pungutnya, kemudian memegang jari yang tengah mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, bahkan darah tersebut mengalir hingga celah-celah jarinya.

"Mengapa darahnya keluar dengan berlebihan? Ah, padahal ini hanya goresan kecil," Rutuk Sehun masih sibuk dengan jarinya yang tergores. Ia memencet tepian goresan itu, membuat darah yang dikeluarkan semakin banyak. Ia melakukan hal ini karena tak mau darahnya membeku di jarinya itu

Lagi, tanpa di sadarinya Jongin berjalan di belakangnya dengan seringaian yang tak lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Namun, seringan itu hilang tatkala ia menyentuh bahu Sehun, Sehun yang terkejut pun terlonjak ke belakang, sedikit lagi, tapak tangan mulusnya akan mendarat di bagian-bagian pecahan gelas keramik milik Jongin itu, tetapi Jongin yang memiliki refleks bagus pun segera meraih pinggang ramping Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai pada Sehun menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Saat ia ingin melepaskan kukungan Jongin, pria tampan itu malah semakin mempererat kukungannya pada Sehun. Sehun terkesiap, bibirnya sedikit terbuka namun tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Semua seperti diperlambat bagi Sehun, entahlah, ia juga tak mengetahuinya, bahkan Sehun dapan merasakan keberadaan hidung Jongin di ceruk lehernya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, membuat pompaan peredaran darahnya juga bergerak cepat, Sehun juga dapat merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. Tolong, bilang ini semua adalah mimpi.

Napas Jongin terlalu berat di sana, membuatnya sedikit melupakan apa yang saat ini terjadi, dan entah sejak kapan Jongin telah memagut bibirnya dengan ganas. Kedua tangan Sehun yang menahan dada Jongin pun berubah menjadi meremas kedua sisi depan jas yang di kenakan oleh Jongin. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka bibirnya ikut membalas bibir Jongin.

Sehun merasa dirinya seakan menjadi lemah, semua tubuhnya mendadak lemas, tak banyak yang ia lakukan saat ini kecuali membalas ciuman Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin yang tadi memeluk pinggang Sehun terlepas, membantu kedua tangan Sehun yang meremas kedua sisi depan jas-nya untuk mengalung di lehernya. Jongin tersenyum jahat saat Sehun mengikuti seluruh intruksinya.

Saat Sehun ingin lebih, Jongin melepas ciuman itu dengan wajah yang berlagak tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun mengerang kesal, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya.

"J-Jongin?" Panggilnya lirih.

"Sehun. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menciummu," Sehun masih belum kembali dari dunia bawah sadarnya. Kedua belah bibirnya masih terpisah cukup jauh. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat salah satu jari Sehun yang tadi tergores oleh bagian pecahan dari gelas keramiknya yang pecah.

"Kau terluka, Sehun!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, membawa Sehun keluar dari dapur. Kesadaran Sehun kembali saat Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar utama yang saat ini menjadi kamarnya.

"J-Jongin, kau mau apa?" Jongin tak menggubrisnya. Pria tampan itu mendudukan Sehun di atas ranjang, lalu berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, berjongkok di sana, membuka pintu nakas, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bening berbenuk persegi panjang dengan lambang Tapak Dara di atasnya.

Pria tampan itu mendudukan dirinya di sisi Sehun. Kedua tangannya membuka kotak yang dikenal sebagai kotak P3K itu, Jongin membuka tutup botol rivanol lalu menuangkannya sedikit ke kapas yang berada di tangannya yang lain. Setelah meletakan botol itu lagi di tempat semula, Jongin mengambil tangan Sehun, lalu mengusap kapas yang sudah dituangkan oleh Rivanol itu ke jari Sehun yang terluka dan meniup jari Sehun sesekali.

"Engh, Jongin, bukankah ini sangat berlebihan? Ini hanya goresan kecil yang hanya membutuhkan plaster," Ujar Sehun dengan aksen gugup dan tak enaknya. Dan, entah mengapa ketegangan seksual semakin meluap-luap dari tubuh Sehun saat ini, di kamar ini, hanya berdua.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sehun. Diamlah." Suara itu kini berubah menjadi dingin dan menuntut. Sehun tak berani berbicara lagi dan membiarkan pria tampan di depannya ini mengobati goresan kecil pada jarinya.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai," Seru Jongin yang selesai menempelkan plester pada jari Sehun. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah menjilati bibir bawahnya berulang-kali.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," Ucap Sehun sedikit merasa takut untuk berbicara pada Jongin. Oh Tuhan, semua ini membuatnya gila dan jangan lupakan ketegangan seksual diantara mereka semakin menguat, apalagi cahaya di dalam kamar cukup temaram.

"Tak masalah. Aku juga minta maaf untuk ciuman tadi. Itu benar-benar di luar kontrolku, Sehun." Ciuman? Bahkan, Sehun rasa tadi ia sudah melupakannya. Dan, sekarang Jongin kembali mengingatinya dengan hal itu. Oh, pipinya kembali memanas. Apa sudah memerah?

"Aku bisa mentolerirnya. Tak apa, Jongin." Sehun berusaha tersenyum, meski itu sedikit canggung untuknya.

"Kau mentolerirnya? Sudah beberapa kali kau berciuman?" Entah, hanya perasaan Sehun atau apa, ia melihat ada kemurkaan di sorot mata kelam itu atau ini hanya efek sinar bulan yang terpantulkan oleh onyx kelam itu.

"Aku belum pernah berciuman!" Sahut Sehun cepat. Ia tidak mau menjadi buruk di mata Jongin.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau mentolerirnya?" Sehun terintimidasi. Dan, pria cantik itu menyadarinya. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Ada apa dengan aksen suaranya?

"Aku tak tahu, Jongin. Aku…"

 **Chup~**

Mata sabit Sehun membesar. Jongin menyeringai diantara temaramnya pencahayaan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan itu? Apakah kau tetap mentolerirnya?" Sehun tak menyahutinya. Tubuhnya kembali merasa lemas. Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini? Cukup di mimpi saja!

"Jongin," Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya. Jongin memandang bibir itu dengan pandangan yang berapi. Gairahnya mengelora. Sehun terlalu berat untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Persetan dengan si sialan itu!"

Jongin menghempas tubuh Sehun ke ranjang dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah memagus bibir itu dengan lebih bringas. Cukup sudah ia mengalah dan kali ini ia tak akan mundur lagi dari siapapun. Sehun yang memang sudah dari tadi mengharapkan hal ini pun membalas ciuman Jongin. Ini lebih nikmat daripada yang ada di bayangannya. Oh sial, dia sudah menegang.

Saat Sehun ingin melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, Jongin terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya, lalu meletakkan keduanya di atas kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman, lantaran pergerakannya dibatasi oleh Jongin. Meski demikan, ia tetap membalas ciuman Jongin.

Jongin melepas ciumannya saat merasa Sehun mulai terengah-engah dalam ciuman dalam mereka. Jongin menatap Sehun, matanya berapi-api oleh nafsunya sendiri. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian, tatapan bernafsu itu berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Jongin bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala kebingungannya. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Ia membatin. Sehun menatap pakaiannya yang kusut dan sedikit tersingkap. Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berlari keluar kamar, berusaha mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan dari Jongin. "Jongin!" Panggilnya waktu Jongin akan membuka pintu apartment.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang memposisikannya tepat pada ambang pintu, tapi ia tak berbalik, walau hanya sekedar untuk menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang sedang kucari," Ucap Jongin yang mengundang kerutan di dahi Sehun. Jongin ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari apartmentnya itu, tapi suara Sehun menghentikannya lagi.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang sedang kau cari. Ini apartmentmu, kau bisa sesuka hati di apartmentmu sendiri, Jongin. Aku hanya tak mengerti dengan… ciuman tadi," Jongin memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan tenang, dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Itu hanyalah kesalahanku. Maaf, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku, Sehun. Selamat malam dan segeralah tidur!" Bunyi 'Piip' dari pintu apartment yang ditutup dari luar oleh Jongin terdengar di pendengaran Sehun. Tetapi, Sehun tetap bertahan di sana. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jongin, sesuatu yang Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan waktu yang bersamaan, ia langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Lingkaran lilin biru dengan jumlah sepuluh buah itu, kini melingkari dirinya kembali. Semuanya gelap, hanya lilin biru ini yang menjadi pencahayaan di tempat yang bahkan Sehun tak tahu ada atau tidaknya. Sehun memegang dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat hingga ia dapat merasakan aliran darahnya di setiap peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya.

 **Duk… Duk… Duk…**

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba menghilangkan suara sol sepatu yang bersentukan dengan ubin. Namun, suara itu tak menghilang, malah makin mendekatinya yang sudah tak berbusana.

Tubuh Sehun menegang sempurna ketika jemari panjang nan dingin milik seseorang yang kini tepat di belakangnya mulai menyusuri kedua tangannya, memasukan jemarinya diantara celah-celah jari Sehun yang masih menutupi telinga pria cantik itu.

"Tenanglah, Sayang." Sosok itu berbisik tepat di tengkuknya, lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya di sana, membuat Sehun merinding seketika.

Sosok itu menurunkan tangan Sehun dari telinganya sendiri dan meletakkannya di tempat yang semestinya, di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Lalu, sosok pria itu beralih untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sosok itu, Sehun bisa melihatnya diantara temaramnya ruangan yang terasa pengap baginya itu. Tampan dan Berkarisma. Begitulah yang dapat ia simpulkan dari wajah tampan nan tenang di depannya itu.

Sehun menatap mata sekelam malam milik sosok itu. Mulutnya tergerak dengan ragu, "K-Kai?"

Kai, sosok itu, tersenyum jahat padanya. Sehun terdiam, tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kai memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Bibirnya segera melumat bibir bawah Sehun, menyesapnya kuat, dan memberikan godaan berupa gigitan kecil di sana. Sehun? Ia tak kuasa untuk tak membalas ciuman Kai. Ini begitu menggairahkan dan memabukkan. Rasanya, sesuatu dengan sensasi yang aneh menyerang seluruh persendiannya.

Kai semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang ramping Sehun, sesekali meremas kedua bokong berisi itu secara bersamaan, membuat sang empu terpaksa meloloskan desahan menggodanya.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Sehun di sana, diantara celah lingkaran sepuluh lilin biru yang menyala dengan cahaya yang kontras dengan gelapnya ruangan. Sehun mengikuti intruksi sang sosok kegelapan tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Suasana hati Sehun sudah tak bisa tergambarkan oleh apapun. Tak ada yang dapat mewakili suasana hati Sehun, kecuali sebuah gairah yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka, memindahkan bibirnya ke rahang Sehun. Menciumnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya guna memalangi seluruh desahan sialan yang keluar tanpa diminta itu. Kakinya menggeliat ke sana dan ke mari, membuat Kai harus menahannya dengan mengunci pergerakan kaki Sehun dengan kakinya.

"Cukup nikmati, Sehun! Mendesahlah!" Sehun tetap tak mau mendesah. Sehun menantangnya. Kai menyeringai diantara perpotongan leher Sehun. Ia menggigit beberapa titik di sana, namun Sehun bersikeras untuk tak membuka mulutnya dan ia tetap tak mau mendesah.

"Fuck! Kau akan mendesah, Sayang!" Sehun tersentak kaget. Pasalnya, Kai yang tadinya memperlakukannya dengan lembut, berubah menjadi seorang yang beringas bak seekor harimau yang menerkam kijang untuk segera memuaskan kehendaknya.

Meski demikian, Sehun tetap merasakan sebuah kenikmatan di sana dan sialnya kenikmatan itu menambah lima kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi, Sehun tetaplah Sehun, seorang pria yang keras kepala, ia tetap tak mendesah walau sekarang Kai sedang menyerang kedua putingnya dengan bringas dan sengaja menggesekan kedua kejantanan mereka.

Sial! Jika seperti ini, tentu saja ia akan kalah. Dan, ia mengakui kekalahannya itu.

"Ahhh… Sial kau, Kai! Enghh…" Sehun menyelinapkan kesepuluh jarinya diantara helaian surai kelam milik Kai.

"Kau tak akan berhasil menahan desahanmu itu, Sayang, jika aku yang melakukannya padamu. Jadi, nikmatilah!" Nadanya begitu menuntut. Sehun tak peduli lagi. Katailah, ia gila sekarang! Sehun sungguh tak mampu menolak pesona Kai. Pesona pria tampan misterius dengan karisma yang luar biasa, membuatnya tak berdaya untuk menolaknya.

"Enghh… Tolong beritahu aku, siapa kau?! Ahhh… Tidak! Jangan masukan! Ughhh!" Kai tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu, ia tengah sibuk memanjakan kejantanan Sehun sekarang. Jadi, ia tak bisa menjawabnya dan membiarkan Sehun merasa penasaran dengan kehadirannya yang tak diundang sama sekali di kehidupan Sehun.

Sehun tak berhenti mendesah, sedari tadi mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat kejantanan Kai semakin berdiri tegak karenanya. Kai begitu lihai memanjakan kejantannya dan membuatnya seakan-akan berada di hamparan awan.

"Kai-ahh! Aku… Hmngg… Ingin… Ughhh!" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah menumpahkan seluruh cairan sperma di dalam gua hangat milik Kai. Dengan senang hati, Kai menelan semua sperma itu tanpa adanya rasa jijik. Lalu, sang sosok kegelapan itu kembali ke atas tubuhnya, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sehun, bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun hanya bersekat tipis.

Sehun dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas yang Kai keluarkan menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Sehun juga dapat mencium aroma spermanya dari mulut Kai. Oh Tuhan, ia akan gila sungguhan.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Kai telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang panjang, besar, tumpul, dan berurat itu tepat di depan mulut anus Sehun.

 **JLEB**

"AAARGGGHHH!" Kejantanan Kai masuk dengan sempurna di dalam anus Sehun, membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan. Ia meraih punggung Kai, mencakarnya di beberapa tempat hingga membuat diantaranya tampak memerah dan membekas. Persetan soal cakaran tersebut! Kai membatin jahat.

Kai menyeringai lagi. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sana, namun hal itu tak dapat membuat Sehun mendesah lega, karena Sehun tahu, sang sosok kegelapan itu akan kembali memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam anusnya.

"AHHH!~" Sialnya, dalam satu kali hentakkan itu, Sehun sudah menggelinjang di bawahnya disertai juga dengan desahannya, karena kejantanan panjang millik Kai berhasil mengenai prostatnya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Sehun! Kau membuatku gila! Ahhh!" Kai menutup matanya saat otot-otot anus Sehun memijat lembut kejantanannya yang terasa terkepit di sana.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Sialan! Ughh!" Sehun menyahutinya. Tubuhnya melengkung ke depan, seolah meminta Kai untuk memperdalami kejantanannya dan kembali membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. Oh sial! Sejak kapan ia menjadi berpikiran kotor seperti ini!

Kai dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk sang pria cantiknya ini. Ia terus membuat Sehun mendesah kesetanan dengan mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya berkali-kali di dalam anus Sehun.

Setengah jam berlalu tanpa berhenti dari kegiatan mereka, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan spermanya sebanyak empat kali dan mengotori perut Jongin dan juga perutnya, sedangkan Kai belum mengeluarkan spermanya sama sekali.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Lubangmu yang terbaik, Sayang! AHH!" Kai mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam sana. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari anus Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun diantara remangnya sepuluh lilin dengan api yang menyala biru di sumbunya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dengan ketakutan dan rasa cemas yang luar biasa.

"Kai! Kau dimana?! Kai!" Sehun berteriak dan suaranya menggema di sana. Ia mencoba mencari kehadiran Kai, namun ia tak menemukannya. Namun, ia mendengar derap langkah sepatu yang sama, tetapi kali ini ia tidak merasakan takut daripada sebelumnya. Kali ini, Sehun merasa seolah terlindung.

Sosok itu menyelimuti Sehun dari belakang dengan sutra putih miliknya, mendekapnya dari belakang, membawa ketenangan mendalam bagi Sehun. Ia mengenali rasa ketenangan ini, ia mengenali aroma ini.

"Tenanglah, Sehun. Kau aman bersamaku. Jangan khawatir, aku melindungimu, Sehun. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Jangan takut," Sehun sangat mengenali suara tenang yang menyerukan ketenangan padanya. Perasaan Sehun yang sebelumnya merasakan takut dan khawatir, telah tergantikan dengan rasa aman dan tenang.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **06.15 AM | At The Sehun's Bedroom | Jongin's Apartment | Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke sana dan kemari, matanya masih terpejam, kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas, peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya, dan nafas yang memburu itu membuat siapapun akan menebaknya dengan mudah.

Ia bermimpi buruk.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan paksa dan langsung terlonjak duduk di ranjangnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, akibat gerakan tiba-tibanya ini. Nafasnya masih memburu, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke mimpinya tadi malam.

Pada sebelumnya, mimpi ini hanya terdapat dua orang. Dirinya dan Kai. Tapi, sekarang menjadi berbeda menjadi dirinya, Kai, dan seseorang yang ia belum ketahui siapa orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Lirih Sehun yang semakin merasakan kebingungan dengan semua ini.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Message Form The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Hello, guys… Adakah yang merindukan Kay? (Gakk!) Nih Kay udah Update hehehe… Makasih yah untuk dukungannya di FF ini dan FF lainnya. Kay tahu, ini cukup pendek yahh hahaha… Ini soalnya baru dilanjutin sekarang, itupun ngetiknya agak merinding dikit yah karena mau tengah malem 0.0 tapi, gak ngaruh juga sih hehehe… Maaf yah karena nih FF updatenya lama banget, tapi wordnya secuil… Maaf yah… Dan, semoga Chapter ini bisa dapat membuat kalian bertanya tanya lagi :v bhakkk! Udah ketebakkah apa yang sedang terjadi?**

 **Soal yang katanya nih FF gaje mirip novel kak Santhy. Sumpeh loh, Kay terinspirasi dari novelnya yang 'From The Darkest Side' dan setelah baca nih novel, Kay jadi suka genre Dark Romance dan jadilah FF gaje ini …**

 **Kay harap FF ini bisa menjadi pelipur lara kalian bhakkks! Makasih yah…**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **AprilianyArdeta | bottomsehunnie | Renakyu | Guest | FiyaKH | yunacho90 | utsukushii02 | dialuhane | xohunte | sehunskai | lovekaihun | izzsweetcity | Syakilashine | Jongin's Grape | Odult Maniac | ohhanniehunnie | Sekar Amalia | rytyatriaa | kaihun520 | Zelobysehuna | DWCokroleksono | ooh | egatoti | vipbigbang74 | YunYuliHun | daddykaimommysehun | LoveHyunFamily | sehunsdeer | secret | auliavp | KS | BraveKim94 | hunhunie | kailovehun | thalita | aegyosehunnie| sehuniesm | Icha | Yessi94esy | blackforwhite | JaeBin | JongOdult | mintseujeyii27 | Puspita241 | Kimjihwawhirlwind | Nagisa Kitagawa**

 **Maaf jika ada nama yang tak tercantumkan atau terhapus jika setelah di publis di FFN**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	6. Chapter 6

**Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

Sehun tengah mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti dengan pakaian khusus waiters di café yang baru saja menjadi tempat kerjanya ini. Pikirannya melayang ke mimpi buruknya tadi malam. Apa ini sebuah petunjuk untuknya? Sehun membatin.

Ia pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju ke dapur café. Namun di sana, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun ataupun pelayan lainnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara sol sepatu dari belakangnya membuatnya terdiam, wajahnya juga mulai memucat.

"Hei, Sehun!" sontak saja Sehun membalikan badannya dengan tidak sopan dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk segera menyerang orang itu, tapi ia terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang menghampirinya itu, dia adalah boss baru Sehun, Kris Wu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, memandang Sehun seperti sedang melihat orang yang aneh.

"Ah, aku hanya mencari pelayan yang lain." Sehun kembali berbalik sembari melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan pelayan yang lain.

"Oh, seluruh pelayan di sini mengambil cuti secara bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa mereka cuti dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" Sehun kenal nada ini, ini nada menantang sekaligus meremehkan. Astaga, ingin sekali Sehun membenturkan gigi Kris agar semakin di depan.

"Kurang ajar!" gumam Sehun kecil, seperti berbisik, dan untung saja Kris tidak mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Apa kau bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri?" Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur seluruh emosinya yang akan mencapai ujung kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, saya bisa. Saya laki-laki, bukan wanita yang akan menangis setelah itu!"

Kris tertarik dengan pemuda penuh ambisi di depannya ini. Pemuda ini seolah mempunyai daya tarik yang begitu kuat hingga membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Kita lihat saja, apa kau mampu melakukan semua ini sendiri?" Sehun berbalik dan menuju ke depan, menunggu pelanggan datang.

Tak lama kemudian, pelanggan pun berdatangan secara teratur dengan jarak waktu yang pendek, membuat Sehun kesulitan melayani pelanggan-pelanggan ini. Apa Kris sengaja membuat café ini menjadi seramai ini?

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang dan café pun mulai sepi. Itu artinya, ia sudah dapat beristirahat. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti mendumelkan bossnya itu dan mengeluh tentang hari pertamanya bekerja.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Sialan, tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan bekerja di sini." Umpat Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang sudah dibersihkan olehnya.

Kris datang dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Sehun yang menyadari kehadirannya pun beranjak dari kursinya, memasang wajah yang menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Puas?" Tanya Sehun sembari tersenyum paksa. Ia hanya kesal, karena Kris dengan teganya membuatnya bekerja sekeras ini tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Tapi, mau tidak mau, ia harus mengerjakannya, demi mendapatkan kesan yang baik untuk hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Belum, aku sama sekali tidak puas." Sahut Kris santai. Sementara, Sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

Dari pagi hingga malam menjelang ia melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Dapat kalian bayangkan, bagaimana kondisi Sehun saat ini. Berantakan.

Oh Tuhan, bahkan rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menarik hati para pelanggan pun hancur, beberapa helai rambut pun mencuat dari beberapa sisi. Kris yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

"Baik. Karena, hari ini pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang," Kata Sehun sembari melepaskan apron hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan berniat akan berganti baju setelah ini.

"Siapa yang bilang pekerjaanmu telah selesai?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus membersihkan piring, sendok, gelas dan apapun itu yang ada di washtafel."

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Sialan, aku akan membunuh si busuk Kris itu, beraninya ia membuat pinggangku seperti terlepas dari kerangkanya," Geram Sehun, lalu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 10.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum memakan apapun sedari pagi," Cicitnya sambil memegang perutnya yang berbunyi lapar. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di depan pintu apartment.

 **CEKREK**

Pintu apartment pun terbuka dan gelap adalah hal pertama yang ditemui Sehun saat ia memasuki apartment itu.

Baru saja ia menekan saklar yang terletak di sampingnya, ia telah dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri tiga meter darinya sembari tersenyum sangat manis.

"Jongin?"

"Hai, Sehun," Sapa orang itu dengan sangat ramah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kegelapan seperti itu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun yang kebingungan. Kakinya membawa dirinya kepada Jongin. Nafasnya benar-benar terasa tercekat bila harus berdiri sedekat ini dengan Jongin.

"Kupikir, kau lapar, jadi aku membawakanmu ini," Jawab Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, menunjukan dua kotak makanan.

"Ini sudah malam, Jongin."

"Jadi kau tak senang dengan kedatanganku?!" Nadanya begitu penuh amarah saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Mengapa dia terlihat penuh emosi dan ada apa dengan penampilannya?

Penampilan Jongin sangatlah aneh saat ini, menurutnya. Benar-benar jauh dari Jongin sebelumnya yang penuh dengan kharisma. Apalagi, rambutnya yang dicat itu, warna merah maron pula.

"B-bukan begitu, Jongin. Aku hanya takut merepotkanmu," Sangkal Sehun, yang berusaha menangkis rasa takutnya.

"Kau tak perlu merasa seperti itu padaku, Sehun. Aku milikmu dan sepantasnya aku bersikap seperti ini padamu," Timpal Jongin dengan begitu dingin namun mempesona.

Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Aku milikmu? Siapa? Jongin? Miliknya? Jangan bercanda!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin kala pria tan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Ia bisa saja menendang atau memukul pria tan itu, tapi sekali lagi pria tan itu sudah banyak membantunya selama beberapa hari ini. Mungkin saja, saat ini ia sedang mabuk, pikir Sehun positif.

"B-baiklah, mari kita makan bersama, Jongin." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya duduk di atas karpet bulu, di ruang televise.

Sehun juga menghidupkan televise untuk memecahkan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka. Ia hanya merasa familiar dengan kondisi seperti ini. Entahlah, ia lelah untuk hari ini.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Tanya Sehun, sementara pandangannya tetap fokus ke televise yang sedang menayangkan berita. Sehun tahu, sangat tahu malah, bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah menatapnya sangat intens, dan ia juga merasa bahwa mata Jongin sibuk mengamati bokongnya. Oh Tuhan, apa lagi ini? batinnya berusaha berteriak keras.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk memakanmu, Sehun," Ucap Jongin sambil mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Sehun, tapi secepat mungkin Sehun menangkisnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin dingin dan ada nada tak suka di dalamnya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Jongin," Cicit Sehun, dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Sehun? Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu." Sejenak, Sehun dapat melihat sorot terluka dari mata itu. Tidak, Jongin saat ini tidak mabuk, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mencium aroma alhokol yang menguar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kenapa semua orang takut denganku, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin, tentu saja Sehun tak dapat menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa, Sehun juga tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

"Seperti ini, Jongin. Kita bisa berteman, bukan? Hanya saja, aku tak mau kau bersikap kurang ajar padaku," Kata Sehun, meskipun rasa takut masih bersembunyi di benaknya, ia tetap menghibur Jongin.

"Berteman?"

"Ya, berteman," Sahut Sehun riang. Sedangkan, Jongin yang melihat itu pun tersenyum tampan. Berteman? Ia seperti baru mendengar kata itu setelah lama tak mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Jongin yang masih belum percaya dengan ajakan Sehun itu, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Jongin. Aku, Choi Sehun, ingin berteman denganmu," Ulang Sehun dengan sedikit menyibir, tak ayal hal itu mau tak mau membuat Jongin tertawa lepas, begitupun dengan Sehun yang tertawa.

Berteman? Apakah memiliki teman bisa seindah ini? Sehun membatin senang.

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat seekor burung menabrak kaca jendelanya. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar terkejut akan hal itu.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum ia menutup matanya. Tunggu, bukannya ia terakhir bersama Jongin di ruang televise? Tapi, mengapa ia saat ini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sehun menyingkap selimut di atasnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Apartment itu masih tetap bersih dan rapih, seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan, ia tak lagi menemukan bekas kotak makan di tempat sampah. Apa ia hanya mimpi tadi malam? Tidak, tidak, ia masih merasakan lezatnya jajangmyeon yang membekas di lidah.

Tapi, mengingat penampilan Jongin tadi malam, kembali membuat Sehun berpikir-pikir; rambut dicat merah maron, memakai eyeliner layaknya seorang rocker, memakai jaket kulit, berpakaian serba hitam, jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang liar tadi malam.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Jongin…

 **TING TONG**

Bel apartmentnya berbunyi, menyadarkan Sehun dari pergelutan pikiran dan batinnya. Segera ia berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

 **CEKLEK**

"Jongin?"

"Hai, Sehun," Sapa orang itu dengan lembut dan terdengar sopan. Sehun kembali merasakan de javu. Sapaan itu sama, namun berbeda cara penyampaiannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang seperti singa itu.

"Membawakan sarapan untukmu," Jawabnya sambil menunjukan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ah, masuklah," Kata Sehun seraya masuk ke dalam apartment diikuti Jongin yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Rambut merah maron? Bahkan saat ini rambut itu masih tetap hitam legam. Apakah itu hanyalah mimpi?

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun sedikit ragu kepada Jongin yang juga tengah memakan sarapannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ada datang tadi malam?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut namun berpengaruh besar di Jongin, karena pria tampan itu hampir saja tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Aku datang kemari? Tadi malam?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Tidak, aku tidak datang kemari," Kilah Jongin yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan yang tadi ia bawa untuk sarapan mereka.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tapi ia merasakan nyatanya moment tadi malam. Apa ia terlalu banyak bermimpi soal sosok dalam mimpinya itu?

Tapi, jika yang tadi malam itu Jongin, mengapa penampilannya begitu kekinian? Satu jawaban… Kai.

"Apa kau memiliki saudara kembar, Jongin?" Sumpit Jongin tertahan di udara, ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bahkan, ia merasakan waktu seakan berhenti.

"Tidak, Sehun, aku tidak memiliki saudara kembar."

"Tapi mengapa kalian begitu mirip…" Gumam Sehun persis seperti suatu bisikan. Sebenarnya Jongin mendengar gumaman Sehun, hanya saja ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

' _Sialan kau, Kai'_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Tanya Jongin berusaha untuk setenang mungkin, ia tidak boleh menampakan wajah paniknya, itu akan berbahaya jika Sehun mengetahui semuanya. Namun…

"Arghhh!"

Jongin memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba rasanya ingin pecah, sakit itu datang lagi… dan itu terjadi di depan Sehun.

"Jongin?!" Sehun meninggalkan makanannya dan berlari mengitari meja makan untuk menghampiri Jongin yang ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Argh! Sialan!" Umpat Jongin ketika kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, membuat tiga garis di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Baiklah, ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ditanyakan oleh Sehun saat melihat orang yang sedang kesakitan.

Jongin mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi ia terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun panik dan ia menjadi ceroboh dengan menjatuhkan ponselnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk menelepon ambulan.

"Bagaimana ini," Rengeknya yang semakin panik ketika Jongin menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lantai. Setelah itu, Jongin terdiam di lantai, seakan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

' _Ada apa ini?'_

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Jongin kembali bergerak perlahan membuat Sehun sedikit menjauh dari sana. Kemudian, Jongin bangun dari lantai tanpa ada rasa sakit dari wajah tampannya yang menawan. Tapi, sesuatu membuat Sehun tertegun.

Tatapan itu…

Sehun mengenalnya, sangat familiar di pikirannya dan sepertinya ia sudah mengira siapa itu.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan menusuk dan seringaian mematikannya.

' _Astaga, dia…'_

"Hai, Sehun," Sapanya, persis seperti tadi malam.

"K-Kai?" Panggil Sehun gelagapan. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan ia merasakan kakinya lemas. Jadi selama ini, Jongin adalah… Kai?

"Aku tak percaya kau akan melihat kami bertukar tubuh secepat ini," Katanya. Sehun tak berani mendekat, ia takut dengan sosok ini. Ia terguncang, bibir dan wajahnya sangat pucat, kaki tangannya mulai dingin, dan ia berkeringat.

"M-m-maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya ini.

"Maksudku? Kau tak tahu apa yang kumaksud?" Sehun tidak menyukai ini. Ia tidak suka ketika pertanyaannya malah dibalas juga dengan pertanyaan.

Astaga… Ini membuatnya semakin takut

Sehun berusaha membuka mulutnya, meskipun itu sulit dilakukan untuk saat ini, "D-D.I.D?"

Jongin, ah, maksudnya Kai, ia tersenyum miring. "Bingo!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Message From The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **D.I.D = DISSOCIATIVE IDENTITY DISORDER atau lebih dikenal dengan kepribadian ganda.**

 **ANNYEONG, SEMUANYA. Ada yang kangen sama Kay? Kay kangen review kalian loh! Beneran! Maaf datang dengan Chapter yang pendek banget #Nangis. Lagi kena writer block banget ini. Maaf juga kalo ini sangatlah membosankan, gue tau diri elah :v**

 **Eh, ketahuannya tuh kecepetan gak? Gue bilang kok cepet banget yah? Gak tau ding, efek author ngadat kek gue emang gitu. Eh, gue pake bahasa anak gahol kagak ape kan? Gue males jadi author imut ;v jangan ngakak lu!**

 **Oh iya, ada yang mau nge-rp di LINE gak? .-. Nge-rp member EXO aja sih, sisanya cuman untuk Suho dan Tao yang masih kosong. Gue? Gue jadi Kim Jongin dong, si ganteng dari jembatan ancol :v KALO ADA YANG MAU PM GUE YAH?! HARUS KAIHUN SHIPPER YAH!**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Ovieee | bottomsehunnie | fyodult | ohhanniehunnie | Ilysmkji | sukha1312 | dialuhane | yessi94esy | hunhunie | alv | cheonsa88 | rytyatriaa | syakilashine | Baeblebaek | Zelobysehuna | Sekar Amelia | yunyulihun | Kjinftosh | vitangeflower | secret | Icha | KaiHunnieEXO | ooh | DWCokroleksono | Kris hanhun | JongOdult | utsukushii02 | xohunte | auliavp | egatoti | izzsweetcity | snowy07 | chansmurf | kaishixun | exolafh | AlexandraLexa | gzzz | panda unyuk | Guest**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Message Form The Darkness ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Just For KaiHun*~**

* * *

 **~a~**


End file.
